


Michael's Lullaby

by soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dad Gents, Kid lads, M/M, Single Parents, Tags Added per Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geoff! He won't stop crying!” Ryan looks at the crying baby on his couch and he walks towards him. Michael is sitting in his carseat on the couch where his mother put him.</p>
<p>"Ryan, just hold him." Geoff sighs over the phone.</p>
<p>"The baby?!" Ryan gasps. He can't do this. It's impossible. He's not a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fathers Day - our present to you, a single dad AU

“Geoff! He won't stop crying!” Ryan looks at the crying baby on his couch and he walks towards him. Michael is sitting in his carseat on the couch where his mother put him.

"Ryan, just hold him." Geoff sighs over the phone.

"The baby?!" Ryan gasps. He can't do this. It's impossible. He's not a father.

"Yes, just pick him up and rock him in your arms." Geoff knows what he's taking about.  Ryan knows he should listen to Geoff. But the baby is so loud.

“Geoff-”

"Ryan.. It's four in the morning.. Just, hold him and talk to him.. Press him against your chest.. He'll calm down eventually.." Geoff says soothingly. In his own home Geoff is rubbing his temples and standing in the kitchen as not to disturb his husband or children.

"I-I just want sleep, Geoff." Ryan sounds broken and terrified.

"I know, bud, so does he, but he's just a scared little baby. You gotta comfort him, let him know everything will be alright." Geoff says, he glances towards the cabinet where he keeps his whiskey and tries decide if he wants some or not.

"But I don't know if it will.” Ryan's voice cracks and Geoff sighs again.

“Look, you hold that baby and you talk to him and you get him to fall asleep then you call me tomorrow.”

“But Geoff-”

“Goodnight, Ryan.” And Geoff hangs up leaving Ryan terrified, and alone. He picks up Michael and rocks him like Geoff said to.

"Hey buddy.. Michael.. Little baby.. I'm sorry I’m such a bad.. Um.. Dad.. I know I know.. I just want sleep too, and apparently Geoff says you're scared.. I'm not a scary guy though..! I promise..! I'll protect you.. I would never hurt you.." Michael stops crying and sighs. He sniffles in Ryan’s arms. Ryan walks towards his bedroom.

"Oh, thank God.. You're just sniffling.. See? I'm not a bad guy.. I promise. And you're actually a cute baby.. And I'm not being biased. I saw Gavin when he was small.. Not a baby, but close.. But you really take the cake. You're a real cute little bean." Michael yawns and grips Ryan's finger. He climbs on the bed and puts Michael on his chest. He struggles slightly, but he manages to plug in his phone. Michael shifts around and yawns again, still holding Ryan's finger. They fall asleep like that. It's blissful.

Ryan wakes up nine A.M. He sighs, and puts a hand on his baby. Michael is still sleeping, and Ryan thinks there's drool on his shirt but he doesn't care. He only cares that he slept. He grabs his phone and calls Geoff. It takes a few rings but Geoff answers, with a groggy curse.

“Geoff, we slept! For like four hours! I can't believe it!” Ryan cheers.

“I'm proud of you Ryan, I told you.” Geoff says.

“We slept!” Michael shifts and Ryan realizes he's being loud, “Oh, wait, shh, baby is sleeping still, shh.” And he closes his eyes.

“Why don't you come over, we can give you some of the things we have from when we first had Gavin. Then we can take you shopping for the rest.”

Ryan manages to strap in the car seat and safely get Michael into the car. On the way over Ryan can hear Michael cooing. He sighs as his mind works through this. He can't do this, he's not a father. There is a reason he didn't stay with Michael’s mom, or the other women he's dated. He just doesn't see himself long term in a relationship. He doesn't want kids. There's a reason he's a teacher, he can affect kids lives without having to be fully responsible with them.

When he gets to Geoff's house Ryan looks in the backseat and sighs. Michael coos and plays with one of the toys his mom left. Ryan groans and gets out of the car.

When he gets inside Jack takes Michael and Geoff grabs Ryan. Geoff gives Ryan a whole speech and ends it with, "You'll be an amazing dad.. You won't be perfect because no one is. But you'll be good enough for him."

"But, I can't do this alone.." Ryan says weakly.

"Are you kidding me? You're not alone. You've got us! We've already got two, and they're still alive so we're doing something right. Trust me bud, we'll be right there for you."

"What if he hates me?"

"That means you're doing something right, you're kid isn't supposed to like you, they're supposed to learn from you. Sometimes that means not giving them a cookie, or grounding them, or taking away the keys to their car. You gotta do your job, and them liking you is irrelevant."

"That's not helpful."


End file.
